Making Magic
by chloe-bug
Summary: The Power of Three? Book of Shadows? Personal gain? That doesn't sound like fun. Powers? Well, what's a few demons?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an idea that my younger sister gave me. She loves Life with Derek and Charmed and she thought it would be cool if a crossover was published, so here it is! I'm ****_very _****nervous about this, so it would be totally awesome if you guys would review, (sigh) even if it is to tell me I suck. ;) But seriously, constructi****ve****criticism**** is **_**great**_**! Plus, you don't need to watch Charmed to get the story; I explained everything. Hope you enjoy!**

**October**

* * *

It was another ordinary day in the Venturi/McDonald household. The weather matched the moods of the two eldest children of the estate. It was September, so it was freezing, and to top it off it was raining. Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald had been snipping at each other since breakfast and it was nearing lunch. To say that everyone else was becoming annoyed would be an understatement. As soon as Nora – who had control of the remote – heard her daughter and step son bring their argument in from the kitchen, she muted the television and turned to her husband.

"Honey," she sighed when she caught his attention, "I'm hungry and I don't feel like cooking anything." She motioned over to Casey and Derek in significance, "Why don't we round up the kids and go to that restaurant that just opened on 6th street." As Nora subtly ordered him out of his seat, she stood up from her own and motioned for George to do the same.

George got up and walked over to the coat post while Nora called up the stairs for their other three children while the two feuding step siblings sat in the seats he and Nora had vacated. They were still barking insults at each other and didn't notice the rest of their family don their coats and open their umbrellas, preparing to face the storm outside rather than the one inside the house. As he followed his youngest step daughter out into the rain, he saw Lizzie roll her eyes. He silently agreed. It was moments like these when he was glad that he and Abby had done what they'd done when their three kids were still in diapers.

"Derek!" Casey screamed, standing up once more. She stormed past him and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and threw herself onto her bed. She hated that he made her act so unprofessional. If Casey was anything, it was professional. She rolled over onto her back and glanced at her walls. They were covered in pictures of Nora, Lizzie, and herself, along with a few of the Venturis. No one ever questioned why all the pictures her and her mother and sister were in together, Casey was never younger than 16. In a few she could pass as 15 and maybe 14, but she knew the truth.

She stared at a picture of her and her pseudo mother. Nora's arm was draped around Casey's shoulders and they looked a mess. Their hair was mussed and they had dust and grime all over them. Nora was beaming but Casey had on a tight smile. The picture had been taken on the day they were moving into the Venturi household. Casey put on a bittersweet smile. She had only been given her wings three months prior and now she had to live with first charge. And a rude one at that. She had gone through a huge ordeal and then she had to put up with an insensitive jerk.

An idea suddenly popped into her head. She quickly stood up from her bed and went over and locked her bedroom door. She went back and sat in the middle of her perfectly made bed and closed her eyes, concentrating. She was still getting the hang of this orbing thing and she needed all the concentration she could get.

Casey could see her destination in her mind's eye. It was a large field, broken occasionally by a smooth, polished stone. The leaves would be falling around that time of year, and the grass would be brown and crunchy due to the drop in temperature. She could see the wind winding through the trees, making the leaves rustle. Casey focused all of her power on feeling the wind on her skin and the sound the grass would make under her feet. And then she _could_ feel and hear it.

She opened her eyes and suddenly she was sitting on the ground in her hometown's cemetery. Standing up, Casey brushed the dirt and grass from her jeans. She shoved her hands into her pants pockets and wished she had thought to bring a jacket. Casey shuffled her feet in a direction she knew too well for her liking. Lizzie had brought her here soon after it had happened to explain things more clearly. Casey still hadn't understood. Now she did.

Casey made the necessary twists and turns before finally laying eyes on it. Her headstone. It still made her uncomfortable to think of herself as dead. But there it was. A nice polished rock, just for her. She looked down and sighed. It still had her name on it.

'What were you expecting?' She thought to herself. 'For it to have all been a dream?' She sighed again. Her epitaph looked back up at her.

**R.I.P **

**Casey Meadows**

**Beloved daughter and friend**

It was all carved into the stone, and she remembered tracing the words with her fingers as Lizzie told her what had happened.

She and her father were at the store picking up flowers for her mothers grave. She had died when Casey was born, so Casey didn't have any memories of her. She and her father lived in a fairly small town and everyone knew everyone, so when someone new entered the store, it caught everyone's attention.

No one could see his face as it was obstructed by the hood he had pulled over it. Some people, like Casey and her dad, tried to go about their own business and not make a scene, while other people stared blatantly at the newcomer. He avoided eye contact with everyone and fidgeted nervously at one of the small displays at the end of one of the isles.

Casey was concentrating on which flowers they should purchase, when the hooded man's voice rang out.

"Everyone get on the ground!" He shouted, and Casey's head shot up along with everyone else in the store. The man was swinging a gun around with no one target. Casey felt her father's hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her down. She grabbed his hand and tried to bring him with her but he stayed standing.

Her father put his hands in front of him to show the strange man that he wasn't going to do anything. "Look, son, I know that you think you're doing something that seems like a good idea, but if you put the gun down and walk out of the store now, we won't do anythi –" He was cut off by a loud banging sound. There were scattered screams and yells but Casey's was the loudest as she saw her only living family member start to fall to the ground next to her. She shot up from her position on the ground and went to catch him; to ease his fall. What she didn't expect was the hooded man to get the wrong impression and fire two more bullets straight into her chest.

That was the last thing she remembered before waking up Up There. That's when another man in a long white robe came up to her, Lizzie in tow, telling her that Lizzie would explain everything. And Lizzie did explain everything.

Casey tried to blink back tears as she looked away from her headstone and towards the place where her father was buried. She still hadn't been to see his grave yet and he had died almost eight months ago.

She was about to head towards her father's headstone which was laid next to her mother's, when she heard a faint ringing in her head followed closely by Derek's voice calling her name. Casey sighed and glanced between her own grave and where her parents' lay. She would have to come back another day. She closed her eyes and pictured her room as Derek's voice sounded in her head again. As she landed with a loud thud on her floor, Derek started knocking at her door.

"Casey!" He called through the piece of wood between them. "Come on! I know you're in there!" He paused for half a moment, "Look, I'm making sandwiches for lunch and as a form of apology, I'm asking if you would like one?" He waited for an answer and he got one when Casey opened the door. He took in her appearance as she stood there in front of him. Her arms were folded in front of her and she had grass stains on the knees of her jeans. Her cheeks were tinged pink and her eyes were rimmed red. Her hair looked like she had been standing in the wind, but she wasn't wet and it was still raining outside. She even had a few tears straying down her cheeks.

Putting her hair off as either a strong air current in her room or she was lying down in a weird position, he really didn't care about that. What he _did_ care about however, was why she was crying. He had only said that her hair looked like a rat's nest. It was one of the more innocent comments he'd made about her looks that day. Why did she cry over it?

"Why are you crying?" He asked worried that she was going to get him into trouble with his dad and Nora. There was a party at a member of the hockey team's house and the only way he was going to miss it was if the world was ending.

Casey's hands shot to her face as she quickly swiped away the few tears that sprinkled her cheeks. She didn't know that she had actually shed the tears that she thought were just threats.

"I'm not." She looked back up at him. "You were saying?"

Derek reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah. You want a sandwich?"

Casey nodded and smiled. "That'd be great Derek. Thanks."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Hmmm." Casey considered her options. "I'll have turkey with mustard, please. But give me a minute to clean up. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Derek nodded and went on his way back down the stairs to prepare lunch. He heard Casey close her door behind him. He went straight to the refrigerator as he entered the kitchen. His head was still in the fridge looking for all the necessary foods, when he heard Casey walk up behind him. "Hey, Case. We have yellow mustard and honey mustard. Which do you want?" He expected a sigh and for Casey to shove him out of the way and make lunch herself. But what he got was a low growl as he was pulled from the fridge and thrown across the room.

There in front of him was a large scaly. . . Well the only name he could think of was monster. It looked like it was snarling, but perhaps it was a smirk. "Actually, I don't like mustard." Was all he said before he launched at Derek again. Derek managed to roll out of the way just before the monster landed where Derek had previously sat. He heard Casey's footsteps coming down the stairs, and all he could think was 'I have to get her out of here.'

Casey appeared suddenly and her eyes went wide. There was a demon attacking her charge in their kitchen. She didn't know how to deal with demons yet. She didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She tore across the room and grabbed Derek's arm. Casey pictured the bench at the bus stop a few blocks away.

Derek saw hundreds of white and blue lights dance before his eyes as soon as he felt Casey's small hands wrap around his arm. The monster disappeared and suddenly they were no longer in the kitchen. He looked around and recognized the bus stop a few blocks down from the house. Derek was sitting on the ground in front of the bench and Casey was practically lying on top of him. The rain was still pouring down and even though they'd only been sitting there for a few moments, they were thoroughly soaked.

Casey scrambled to get off of Derek and as she stood she reached out a hand to help Derek up as well. Derek grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. He looked at the frazzled girl next to him as she ran a hand through her tangled wet hair. Casey was visibly shaking when she turned to her 'step brother'.

Derek pointed at Casey. "We've got some tings to talk about." He ordered and she nodded her consent and they trudged to the nearest diner.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was trying to wipe the sticky table in front of her off so she could at least place her hands on the thing. She was studiously ignoring the boy sat in front of her. She had tried to call Lizzie but when the 'younger' girl didn't show up, Casey figured she would have to deal with this on her own.

Derek stared at Casey, blinking only occasionally. She hadn't said anything since suggesting the small diner they were now. It was nearly empty and the service was good and fast. They had agreed to talk after their food came so they wouldn't have any listeners when she explained what the hell had just attacked them.

Just when Casey was wondering what to say the waitress came and sat their food in front of them and asked if they needed anything else. Derek and Casey refused and she left the two 16 year olds alone. Casey looked at her plate and picked up a fry as she glanced up at Derek.

"Talk." Derek ordered when he saw her look up.

Casey narrowed her eyes as she swallowed her fry. "What do you want to know?"

Derek rolled his eyes at her avoidance, "What was that thing that attacked us?"

"That was a demon." She deadpanned. Derek's eyes widened and he was about to respond when Casey cut him off. "No, I'm not crazy. That was a demon. You are a witch. And I am your whitelighter." She popped another fry in her mouth.

Derek was at a loss. "What's a whitelighter?" He asked stupidly.

Casey gave him a soft smile. He'd given her an easy topic. "A whitelighter is a guardian angel for witches. I'm supposed to help you choose the right decisions and be here for you to talk to. Which considering how we treat each other, is pretty funny. There are . . . people that I 'work' for. The Elders. They appointed me as your whitelighter." She let out a small laugh. Derek looked stricken and confused. Casey decided that she should probably explain everything else because Derek didn't seem capable of talking. "_You_ are a witch. A Charmed One to be exact. You, along with Edwin and Marti, will save the world. Probably more than once too." She added as an afterthought. She looked up from the sandwich she was about to bite into and stared at Derek for a moment. "Breath, Derek." She ordered softly.

Derek took in a deep breath and continued to stare at his step sister. If he hadn't seen that demon with his own eyes, he would have dragged her to an institution right then. Some of what she was saying was making sense. "So are you Ed and Marti's whitelighter too?"

Casey's eyes went wide and she coughed on her bite of sandwich. She took a sip of her water before setting him straight. "Oh, no! You're my first and only charge."

"What!" Derek said loudly. "_I'm_ your first ever? I'm supposed to give up my life to save the world, and they made me your _very first _. . . ?" He paused, searching for the right word.

"Charge." Casey supplied, cringing. She didn't know he would take it _this_ bad.

"Well I want to talk to whoever 'appointed' you. I want someone experienced to 'guide' me."

Casey narrowed her eyes and felt a strong need to defend herself. "Hey! You know, They had Lizzie train me, so I'm as good as any other whitelighter." Her eyes suddenly widened when she realized that she had ratted out the older whitelighter.

Derek's eyes widened as well. "Lizzie is one too?" Casey nodded. "Is Nora one?"

Casey shook her head, "No. That would be because Nora isn't our mother. And Lizzie and I aren't sisters. Lizzie died ten years ago, so she is actually 23 right now."

If possible Derek's eyes got larger and his eye brows shot to his hair line. "What do you mean 'died'?"

Casey took another bite of her sandwich. "You should eat before your food gets too cold." She told him, avoiding the subject.

Derek took a chunk out of his cheese burger and a small handful of fries for good measure and threw them in his mouth. "What do you mean 'died'?" He repeated around the food.

"That is disgusting." Casey said in distaste. "But, yeah. All whightlighters are dead."

Derek swallowed his food. "So you're dead?" He was hesitant to ask. This was already a lot to take in. He didn't even fully understand it. He really didn't know else to say to Casey after all her confessions.

"Yeah." She nodded, "I died about eight months ago, so I actually am 16. That's why Lizzie is training me. It's also why the two of us had to pretend to be Nora's daughters. Nora is one of Lizzie's charges and when she wanted to marry George. . . Well it would have been hard to explain a seemingly 13 year old always around when Nora doesn't have kids. Then I was brought in because you're the one closest to my age and we didn't even know each other. It was easier to pretend that I was just another daughter." Casey picked up another fry and bit into it.

Derek nodded. He understood now. But now he had another problem to ask about. "Do I have any powers?"

Casey nodded and held back a laugh. If he only knew. "Yeah. You have a power. But I'm not sure which. It depends on which ones your siblings have. They were given to you by the start of your bloodline. Her name was Marilynn Chase. There was a prophesy that three siblings – you, Ed, and Marti – that you would each get one of her powers. Her powers were strong and so will yours. She had the power to freeze time and blow things up, she could move things with her mind, and she could see the future."

Derek smiled. Finally some good news. At least no matter what, he'd get a cool power. "Do_ you_have any powers? Does Nora? What about my parents? Can I use my powers?" He asked in one breath.

Casey laughed, "Yes, Nora does have powers. She can read people's minds." At Derek's astounded face, she smiled even bigger. "How do you think she knows everything you're planning? Your dad can move things with his mind but your mom is a mortal. You can't use your powers because your parents bound them when you were a baby. That's all I know on that subject. They," She nodded up towards the ceiling, "didn't tell me much. They thought it would help us bond more, because you're supposed to talk to me about your problems. And last but not least, as a matter of fact, I _do_have powers of my own. I can orb – that's how we got out of the house -, I can hear a charge no matter where I am, I can feel your emotions, heal everyone and thing – with the exception of myself -, and I can't die." She paused, "Well, I – all whightlighters – can die if they're hit with a darklighter's arrow."

Just as Derek was about to ask another string of questions, Casey's cell phone rang. She threw the fry she was holding into her mouth as she pulled the phone out. Glancing at the caller i.d, she saw it was Lizzie. She held up her index finger to indicate that Derek shouldn't talk and flipped the phone open.

"Liz?" She asked confused. "Why are you calling? I thought you were out with everyone else."

"Casey!" Lizzie shouted, ignoring Casey's questions. "I'm so glad you answered! We were attacked at the restaurant and we're on our way home now. Are you there?"

Casey's eyes were wide, and Derek was worried. "Liz! Don't go home! We were attacked there so I orbed the two of us out and I'm not sure if the demon is still there." She paused. "Actually, I'm going to orb over there now and see if I can sense it. And don't worry. I'll stay outside and I won't bring Derek."

Then Lizzie surprised Casey, "Actually, Case, you should bring Derek. Abby was murdered this morning. The Elders told me after breakfast, but I wasn't allowed to say anything. When she died Derek, Edwin, and Marti got their powers. That's why all these demons are attacking all of a sudden. If you leave him, he could get killed. And if you can't get out of there in time, Derek can help protect you. If he has a strong enough emotion he should be able to tap into that power."

Casey nodded, and then remembered that Lizzie couldn't see her. "Yeah, okay. Why don't you take the longer way home. At least if you get attacked there are more of you. I don't want Marti and Ed to fear their home."

"Alright." Lizzie agreed. "We will be home in twenty minutes if there are no detours. Bye." Casey said bye and the two whightlighters hung up.

Casey shoved her phone back into her jeans pocket and looked back up at Derek. He'd had wolfed down the remainder of his plate. "Come on. We've got to get to the house before the others." They got up to pay for their food and Casey turned to Derek as they walked out the door. "Oh, and now you _do_ have your powers."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's Chapter 2! Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in Chapter 1, but this goes for that too: I do not own Life with Derek or Charmed.**

**Reviews make me happy (hint, hint) ;)**

* * *

Casey had decided to orb a few blocks away from the house just in case the demon had put some kind of spell on it to detect magic. The two sixteen year olds were coming up on the house fairly quickly as they were both running as fast as possible. It had stopped raining while they were talking in the diner, but the ground was still slick and Casey had fallen a couple of times. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Derek wouldn't have been able to run because he would be laughing too hard.

Casey stopped Derek just as they were reaching their front lawn. "Derek, now I know you're scared, and confused, and probably really excited, but you need to take this seriously. If you don't, people can get injured or even die. Do you understand me?"

"I may not be as smart as _you_, but I'm not an idiot Case." Was his response, along with a good eye roll. He motioned her forward. They needed to check the place out before everyone else got home.

Casey walked ahead of her charge trying to evaluate if there were any charms on the house. As soon as she started up the driveway, Casey was hit with a strong sense of safety, even though only an hour ago they were attacked in the kitchen. Casey didn't even bother scouring the yard and just walked inside. She closed the door behind Derek and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to call Lizzie.

She followed Derek into the kitchen and together they examined the damage done by the demon. The refrigerator door was still open; the cabinets that the demon had thrown Derek on were smashed into pieces. Things on the counter and island were scattered around the room, and there was a big hole in the wall were Casey assumed the demon had punch in frustration when they escaped.

"_Hello_?" Came Lizzie's annoyed voice. Casey hadn't heard her pick up on the other end of the line; she had been so concentrated on the mess in front of her. "Casey? Are you there?"

"Yeah! Sorry, Liz." Casey couldn't take her eyes off the destruction. "Everything is safe here. But warn them that the kitchen is messy." She hung up the phone; ending the conversation. She was about to suggest they start cleaning the mess when she saw Derek wince as he stared at the cabinets. Sensing something was wrong, Casey frowned. "Derek, turn around." She ordered softly as she walked over to him.

Derek looked over at Casey and wondered what she was on about, but he complied and put his back to her. He was about to ask what she was doing when he felt her start tugging on the back of his shirt. He started to pull away, knowing what she was doing, but she placed one of her hands on his newly exposed back, stopping him immediately.

Letting out a small hiss, Casey focused on trying to heal the large purple bruise that assaulted Derek's back. A soft glow surrounded Casey's hand and the large spot on Derek's back.

Derek felt what he could only describe as a warm fuzzy feeling on his back where Casey's hand laid. After a few moments the warm feeling was gone and Casey was pulling his shirt back down. Derek turned back to Casey and gave a small smile. "How did you do that?" He asked, intrigued.

Casey gave him her own smug smile. "I can heal anything but myself."

Derek nodded, "Right."

Casey's gaze left Derek and swept across the room. "Let's try and straighten up a bit before the others get back." Derek nodded in agreement and the two of them got to work.

* * *

"Now kids, you have to try and understand where I'm coming from." George was pacing in front of his family while they sat on the couch, minus Casey and Lizzie who stood behind their respective charges. Derek was sat on his chair, head in his hands and elbows leaned on his knees, and Casey was leaning against the back of the chair. Nora sat on the couch, in between Edwin and Marti. Nora's eyes were wide and if her grip on Marti's hand tightened any more, Marti would probably have to have Lizzie heal it. Lizzie stood straight behind the couch, her hands rested on Nora's shoulders, trying to offer some comfort to the confused wife.

"George, how come you never told me?" Nora was almost hysterical. Derek winced. He couldn't deal with a hysterical woman at the moment.

George rolled his eyes, "The same reason you didn't tell me. I didn't want to scare you away." Nora nodded excepting that answer. "But in my defense, I didn't know that Lizzie was my whightlighter as well as my kids. I always thought that she was your daughter."

Lizzie frowned, "You weren't supposed to know about me. The only reason Nora was allowed to know was so me and Casey could pose as her daughters without suspicion."

George's eyes were impossibly large as he turned to Casey. "You're not Nora's daughter either?"

Casey shook her head, uncomfortable. "No. I'm Derek's whightlighter. Lizzie was training me, so the Elders thought it would be best for Derek to be my first charge. Then I could keep a constant eye on him and if need be, ask Lizzie for help."

George nodded in understanding. "So how old are the two of you, really?" He asked pointing between Lizzie and Casey.

Lizzie was the first to answer, "I would be twenty three right now." She glanced at Casey whose eyes had glazed over at the questioned. Lizzie shook her head in sympathy. Casey still wasn't over her or her father's deaths. Lizzie took matters into her own hands and answered for Casey. "Casey _is_ actually sixteen. She only just became a whitelighter a few months ago. That's why They are having me train her." Casey looked at Lizzie gratefully and Lizzie nodded in understanding. She was the same way the fist year after her own death.

George nodded once more. He looked back at his kids and wife. Nora seemed more relaxed and she had pulled a scared Marti onto her lap and was rubbing her back comfortingly. Lizzie was still rubbing Nora's shoulders. Derek was staring uncomfortably at Casey because her eyes were still a little misty. Edwin's eyes were wide as his gaze swept across everyone in the room.

"You're all crazy!" Edwin had seen the demon at the restaurant. He'd seen Lizzie grab Marti and disappear in a bunch of blue and white lights before a fire ball had been sent their way. He'd seen the kitchen his brother and his 'whitelighter' had been attacked in. Yet he'd still been sure that they were all crazy.

Edwin shot to his feet, fully intending on going up to his attic bedroom to think about what his father had just admitted to them, but his father's voice stopped him. "Edwin." His dad sounded tired, so he sat back down next to his step mother. He felt Lizzie's hands move from Nora's shoulders to his own, but he shrugged her off. She had lied to him. All that time they had hung out together and she never told him anything about any of this.

Lizzie looked hurt but he wouldn't sway. He wouldn't ignore her for long. He probably wouldn't last more than an hour of two. But right now he needed to think. George continued talking after his son sat back down. "Lizzie," he said capturing the older whitelighter's attention. "You already know about Abby." Lizzie nodded. "Will you please take Marti upstairs while I explain to everyone else. I'll be up in a little while to explain to her." Lizzie nodded again and she moved to the front of the couch to stand before Marti, who was still curled up on Nora's lap.

"Marti, sweetie?" The small girl looked up at her. . . What was the word her daddy used? Whitelighter? "Let's go upstairs and play. We can orb up there." Lizzie tried to bribe.

Marti knew Lizzie was just getting her out of the way but she nodded her consent anyway. She held out her hand and the older girl took it before the two of them disappeared in the signature lights of an orb.

As the blue and white lights vanished into the ceiling, George cleared his throat, collecting the attention of his two remaining kids, his wife, and Casey. "Now boys, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but your mother. . . She's. . ." Edwin and Nora looked confused, while Derek had an idea of what his father was about to say, and Casey already knew what had happened. She placed her hands on each of Derek's shoulders, preparing to take his pain away.

George tried to explain again. "Your mother. . ."

Derek stood up and let Casey's hands fall from his shoulders. He turned to his little brother and glared. "She's dead, Edwin." Everyone's eyes widened at his bluntness and Edwin's eyes started to tear up.

George glared at his oldest son, but softened as he looked at Edwin. "Derek sit down and let me talk." Derek threw himself back into his chair and Casey's hands were back to rubbing his shoulders, which did have a calming effect on him. "When I married your mother, I told her that I was a witch. At first she didn't believe me, but I was able to convince her. I can move things with my mind. It's a power one of you will have."

Casey spoke up, "I've told Derek all that I know about this. And about the prophesy about Marilynn's powers."

George smiled at her. "So only Ed and Nora need to know about that?" He asked and Casey nodded. "An ancestor of mine, Marilynn Chase, had three powers. She could move things with her mind, like me. She could also see the future and sometimes the past and she could blow things up and freeze things. My mother could see the past and future, and I believe my mother's father could blow things up and freeze things. The two of you, along with Marti will each have one of those powers. I'm not sure who will have what power because as soon as you were born, your mother and I bound your powers. The only way you would get your powers back was if I gave you a potion to reverse the binding potion, or if your mother or I died. Since your mother has . . . passed on, you will be coming into your respective powers. That's why the demons have been coming all of a sudden. The Source was probably the one who sent them after Abby and then us."

Tears were now welling in George's eyes. Edwin had tears streaming down his cheeks and Nora was now pulling the boy closer to her to offer some comfort. Derek hastily swiped at his eyes as he stood up once more. "I'll be in my room." And then he was running up the stairs.

Casey stared after him when Nora's voice pulled her out of her ravine of thoughts. "George, I think the children should sleep in our room tonight." Her tone left no room for discussion.

George nodded, "I'll go get Lizzie and Marti. I'm gonna leave Derek alone for a while." He stared up the stairs and Nora led Edwin off the couch and to the basement bedroom to wait for the others, leaving Casey alone in the living room. George came back down the stairs with Marti in his arms when he noticed Casey standing by herself where they left her. "Lizzie told me to tell you she had to go speak to the Elders, and to expect her gone for at least a day or two." Casey nodded. "Are you coming down with the rest of us?"

Casey shook her head, "No. I'm going to make sure Derek's okay and then go to bed." George nodded and continued on down the stairs in the kitchen, leaving Casey alone once more. Casey sighed and turned to go up the stairs and paused at Derek's door. Hesitating only briefly, she knocked on the door.

She never expected him to open the door. She expected him to say he was fine and to go away, but there he was standing in front of her, tears pouring down his face. His face broke her heart and all she could do was hug him. She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and pulling her into his room. He turned them around and kicked the door shut while he led her over to his bed. Derek pulled back and Casey sat down while he moved across the room to sit at his desk.

Casey scooted up the bed and leaned against the head board, tucking her legs under her. Derek cradled his head in his hands before looking up at her. "I should have been there. If I had gone to Spain with her, I could have helped her."

Casey frowned and shook her head, "No, Derek. You would have died too."

Derek stood up so fast that his chair fell backwards, causing Casey to jump, startled. "You don't know that! I could have been able to help! I would have been able to save her, and then Ed and Marti wouldn't have to deal with this!" He threw his arm out and the lamp on his bedside table exploded. The sudden blast caused Casey to disappear in orbs with a scream before she reappeared in her previous spot on the bed.

She looked from the blown up lamp to a stunned Derek. "I guess we just found out what power you have."

Derek looked at her. "I have to go tell my dad!" The sadness and pain were still in his eyes, but now Casey could see something that resembled pride. Casey nodded and she held out her hand, ready to orb them. Derek gave her a look. "We _can_ walk down the stairs to the basement." He suggested.

Casey shook her head and grabbed his hand. "We _could_, but I need the practice." And before he could protest she was picturing the room she refused to take so she could have the one closest to her charge's room.

She heard multiple gasps and she opened her eyes to see the Venturi clan sitting on the king sized bed, all wide eyed. Edwin was holding the same look as Derek and Casey deducted that he'd just found out his power. He jumped up and smiled at Derek. "Derek! I can see the future! I saw that you and Casey were going to orb in here, and then you did!"

Derek gave Edwin as big a smile as he could muster at the moment. "That's great Ed! I got mine too."

Edwin's smile got even bigger. "What can you do?"

"Blow things up." Derek paused, "And freeze things, I guess."

George stood up to. "That's great Derek! I guess that means Marti can move things with her mind." He turned to his daughter, "Marti, sweetie, tomorrow we're going to train, okay? We need you to start working on your powers now. Edwin, there's not much that we can help you with, but if you get another premonition, tell someone." He turned back to Derek and Casey, "And maybe Casey can help Derek with his?" He looked so hopeful that Casey had to nod in agreement.

Nora looked at her step son and his whitelighter. "Case, why don't you orb the two of you back to your rooms and get some sleep. You're obviously going to have a lot of work to do tomorrow." She glanced at George who was telling Edwin and Marti what they were going to do the next day.

Casey took Derek's hand and they were about to orb out when George stopped them. "Derek, I need you to go up to the attic. You know the trunk that we were using as a sort of coffee table when Edwin moved up there?" Derek nodded, "I need you to blow up the lock and take out the big book in there. That book is your Book of Shadows. It will explain some things for you; it has some spells, potions, even some information on demons. There's even a section on whitelighters if wanted to check it out Casey." He turned to the girl and she nodded unwilling to tell him she already knew everything about whitelighters.

When George motioned for them to go, Casey orbed them up to Edwin's attic bedroom. She let Derek's hand fall from her grasp as they walked over to the trunk that held a bunch of Edwin's stuff. Derek unceremoniously chucked all his stuff onto the floor and then he turned to the lock. He squinted at it for a moment before he stood up and threw his arms out.

Casey waited and nothing happened. She held in a laugh when his face scrunched in confusion. "Maybe you have to be mad or have a very strong emotion for it to work." She suggested when he tried throwing his arms out again.

Derek nodded but paused after a moment before turning to Casey, "What kind of strong emotion?" He asked.

Casey shrugged, "I don't know. Hate, anger, happiness, love." Derek nodded as he turned back to the trunk and the lock. Casey waited for a few more moments, and then Derek's hands flicked out and the lock blew up. Casey's eyes widened as Derek turned back to her, a huge smile plastered to his face. "What did you think about?"

Casey immediately wished that she hadn't said anything as Derek's smile dimmed a little bit. "I thought about my mom and how I intend to murder whoever killed her." His eyes held determination and Casey felt proud of her charge.

Casey turned away and nodded towards the trunk, "Let's get this book and then get to bed. We have training to do tomorrow."

Derek nodded and walked back over to the trunk. He lifted the lid and looked inside. He heard Casey come up behind him and she looked over his shoulder. The trunk was filled with a variety of things. There were dozens of different colored candles, tarot cards, tons of crystals of different sizes and colors, and the Book of Shadows. Derek was about to reach into the trunk, but quickly pulled back. He turned to Casey and gave her an inquiring look.

"Casey?" She looked away from the trunk to see Derek staring at her. "Can you orb the trunk into my room?"

Casey glanced between the trunk and her charge, and then she shrugged. "It's worth a shot, I guess. Give me your hand. I'll do everything at once." Derek took her hand and she placed her free hand on to the trunk.

She pictured Derek's room, and then they were there, sitting on his bed, the trunk in between them.

Derek looked from the trunk up to his whitelighter and he smirked. "I don't think you need as much practice as you think you do." Casey smiled at him and he turned back to the trunk and reached in to pull out the Book of Shadows. He put the trunk onto the floor and scooted up the bed to sit next to Casey, who was leaning once more against the head board, trying desperately to not fall asleep before she made it into her own room.

On the front cover there were three ovals connected by a circle in the middle. Derek flipped the pages of the immensely thick book before landing on the first page. At the top of the page said The Power of Three and under that were two lines:

**The Power of Three**

**Will set you free**

Derek pondered that for a moment before flipping through the pages once more. He stopped again when he came to an entry about whitelighters. He looked up from the book and over at Casey. He smiled. She was asleep. He sat the book on his bedside table (on top of the broken lamp), and he got up. He walked to the other side of the bed and moved the blanket off of the floor. He shook the blanket off and a sock and some magazines fell from the folds. Derek gently threw the blanket over Casey and smirked. Now she couldn't say he didn't have a heart! He walked back over to the other side of the bed and sat down, picking the book back up as he went.

Before he read the entry he looked back to make sure Casey was still asleep. Her head was drooping to the side so he moved over a little bit and gently slid his shoulder where her head would fall so she wouldn't be startled awake. After making sure his whitelighter was comfortable, Derek turned back to the book.

His eyes slid across the page as he took in all the information provided. Most of what was in the book, Casey had already told him. The only things he didn't know was that she could float in the air for short periods of time, and that she was a pacifist, along with a few other nifty tricks. Derek wasn't sure what a pacifist was, but he would ask Casey about that tomorrow.

Derek felt a soft push on his shoulder and some of Casey's hair fell into his face. He lifted one of his hands and flattened her hair out of his view. Derek rolled his eyes as he gently tried to hold her up and slide out from under her. He tried to tell himself he was only going to let her sleep on the bed while he took the floor because she had saved him and she would probably have to have him in the future. He slowly lowered her head on to the bed. Derek picked up one of the leftover pillows and threw it onto the floor after kicking some of his junk under the bed. He settled on the floor after turning the lamp on his desk off, and he stared at the ceiling.

The whole day was a lot to take in. He was a witch, along with his siblings and father. But not only was he a witch, he was one third of the strongest witches in the world. His step mother was also a witch who could read minds. And Nora's daughters weren't _really_ her daughters. Lizzie and Casey weren't even alive! They were dead, and they were sent to look after him and his family. He was surprised at how well he was taking things, but he had a hunch that Casey had something to do with that.

Derek closed his eyes and thought about his training that would take place the next day. He really hoped he was up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been a while. Well, here's the new chapter. I hope you like it! Please review. By the way, I'm sure some of you have probably already guessed this, but I changed the time line all up. Some things happened and others didn't, but if you have any question just ask and I'll happily answer them. Thank you, October.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek or Charmed. Only the plot.**

* * *

Things had only been a little awkward when Casey had woken up only to discover that she was in Derek's bed and Derek was sleeping on the floor. Casey had silently gotten up before quickly and quietly going back to her own room and putting on her training clothes, which consisted of some black track pants and a pink tank top with some sneakers. After she finished dressing and putting her hair in a pony tail, Casey made her way back to Derek's room, only to find him awake and dressed in basketball shorts and a t – shirt.

Next they had gone down stairs to see George and Nora already up along with Edwin and Marti. Lizzie was still Up There talking to the Elders. Nora was setting breakfast on the table and everyone else was sitting at the table. Edwin and Marti helped themselves to the bacon, eggs, and hash browns, but George was still staring at the piece of paper in front of him, twirling a pen between his fingers.

Derek frowned at the elder witch. "Dad?" He began, "What are you doing?"

George looked up to see his oldest son and his son's whitelighter standing before him, looking concerned. "Now that the three of you have your powers, you are going to have to start training, to expand them. So, I've decided to add on a couple of training rooms and while I'm at it, I'm going to add on a room for Edwin, that way you can work on your magic and keep the Book of Shadows up in the attic." The middle child in question looked up from his plate but didn't say a word, even though his face broke out in a huge smile. "But to do all of that, I need to write a spell for each task."

Now all three of his children were staring at him with large smiles covering their faces, though Derek was the first to speak. "We can write spells?" He asked amazed. George nodded as Nora came back into the room, carrying a platter of pancakes that was much too big for her small frame. As the telepath entered the dining room she tripped on one of the toys Marti had left there the day before.

Casey, who was still standing beside Derek at the time, darted to help catch the food before it fell. Derek's hands reached out on reflex. And then the platter froze in mid air along with dozens of pancakes. All the Venturis' eyes widened. None of them had ever seen this power before and they were all in shock.

Nora looked up at her step son appreciatively. "Thank you, Derek."

She started to grab the frozen food out of the air and place them on the platter that she had set on the table. Derek turned to his father once more, "Why aren't any of you frozen?" He asked, confused.

George looked from his wife to his son, "Good witches can't be frozen, unless you use a spell." He explained briefly, then he gazed at something beyond Derek. Derek turned to see what his father was staring at and was once more surprised.

Casey wasn't moving. She was still in the same position of reaching to catch the food, eyes wide as she thought of the mess it was going to make. Derek couldn't believe that he'd frozen her. He smirked; he could use that to his advantage when he wanted to get out of one of their fights. He turned to George for an explanation, but George simply shrugged. "She's not a witch. She's a different kind of magical being, so you can use your powers on her."

Derek nodded in understanding, but then another thought popped into his head. "Hey, Dad? How do I un – freeze her?" He was ready for his whitelighter to move again since Nora had grabbed the remaining pancakes out of the air.

The older witch shrugged, "I'm not sure, son. Try relaxing." He suggested. "And hold onto her arm so she doesn't fall when you un – freeze her." Then he turned back to his pad of paper and started to twirl his pen again before finally being able to come up with a spell.

Derek stared at the girl in doubt. He seized her arm as his father had ordered him to, and tried to relax his slightly frazzled nerves. Derek closed his eyes and breathed in and out slowly. He only opened his eyes again when he felt the arm he held pull, and when he heard the whitelighter gasp in surprise. Casey's eyes were wide and her jaw was dropped. Derek smirked in satisfaction as he righted the girl and pulled away.

Casey's wide eyes sought out her charges' when she felt him straighten her up before she fell face first on the floor. As soon as she got his attention, she sent him a questioning look. Derek shrugged, "I froze the pancakes, and you got hit too." Casey nodded, excepting the explanation, before turning to Nora.

"Um, Nora?" The telepath turned to the whitelighter, surprise etched onto her face. She was so used to Casey calling her 'mom' that she'd almost forgotten Casey wasn't actually her daughter. "Has Lizzie checked in yet?" Casey was worried. She'd never had to take care of her charge alone, and she really wanted the older whitelighter's reassurance. Nora shook her head 'no' and Casey sighed. "I want to go Up There and make sure she's okay, but I don't want to leave all of you unprotected."

George looked up at Casey and smiled, "Case, you can go. Nora and I have our powers, so we should be fine until you get back."

Casey shook her head, "No. I'm not even entirely sure how to get Up There with out Lizzie's help." When Casey saw Derek smirk she glared at him. "Don't even give me that look, Derek! You can't do anything without being startled! At least _I_ can use most of my powers at will!" Casey turned on her heel and stormed up the stairs to her bed room.

Nora turned to her step son and frowned. "I'm disappointed in you Derek. I thought that maybe once you found out about all of this and about Casey being your whitelighter that you might ease up on her. Especially since what happened to her only a few months ago." Nora turned back to the kitchen to grab some maple syrup and butter for the pancakes and toast, leaving Derek confused.

Derek trailed after his step mom, confused and nervous about what she meant. "What are you talking about Nora?"

Nora handed him the maple syrup and purple sprinkles for Marti, before answering him. "You know that whitelighters are people who have died, and you know that Casey only became a whitelighter a few months ago." She stated, and Derek nodded. "So, from that information alone, you can deduct that. . ." She trailed off and left the kitchen and leaving Derek to his thoughts.

After a few minutes he followed Nora back into the dining room. As he passed the table he sat the syrup down in front of Edwin and the sprinkles in front of Marti, as George let out a cry of glee. "I'm done!" He yelled standing up. He turned to his oldest son, "I'm putting your training room in your bed room, Derek." Derek nodded at his father and continued through the living room and up the stairs.

Derek completely bypassed his own room and went to Casey's. He hesitated before knocking on the Swan Lake poster that covered he door. When Casey didn't answer, Derek jiggled the door knob surprised to find unlocked. He paused for a moment, and then he stepped into the room slowly.

Everything was exactly the same. The room was still neurotically clean as usual. The books were all alphabetized; the bed was perfectly made; everything on the desk was organized by height. The closet doors were closed but Derek knew all Casey's clothes were color coordinated. Glancing around, Derek realized there was something wrong; Casey wasn't in here

He knew that she'd gone upstairs, so he exited her room to look at the other rooms on the landing. The bathroom door was open so she wasn't in there, and when he peeked into Lizzie and Marti's rooms he found she wasn't there either. He looked over at the stairs leading to the attic, but decided that Casey would never go up there alone; she always said it was really creepy.

Derek thought for a few minutes about where else Casey would be. He was about to give up all together, when he entered his room and saw the Book of Shadows still sitting on his bedside table. He sauntered over to the Book and stared at it for a moment. Derek sat on his bed and pulled the Book onto his lap, flipping through the pages.

Once Derek got to the page on whitelighters, he sighed. He really didn't want to do this. The Book said that all a charge had to do was call out their whitelighter's name and they would be able to hear them. Derek didn't want to risk looking like an idiot, so he got up and closed his door.

Derek sighed once more before looking up at the ceiling. "Casey." He called dully. When she didn't appear, he tried again, "Casey!" This time he said it a little more forcefully. Not seeing the white and blue lights of an orb started to worry him. What if that demon had captured her to leave him and his family unprotected for stronger demons to come? "Casey!" Now he was yelling.

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye, Derek turned and threw his arms out. His eyes widened when he saw it was Casey he had just blown back into his desk. The young whitelighter glared at her charge as she pushed off the desk. Casey brushed past Derek and to the mirror that hung on the back of the door. Turning around so her back faced the mirror, Casey slightly lifted her shirt so she could evaluate the damage done to her back. Derek winced as he looked at the bruise that was already starting to show along with a nasty gash that ran horizontally across her back. He looked over at the desk and noticed that the part Casey had hit was broken.

Derek glanced down at his hands; he was going to have to be more careful from now on.

Looking back up at Derek, Casey sighed. "You better hope that Lizzie gets back here soon to heal this, or else I'll give you over to the demons myself!" She lowered the back of her shirt down again. "So why did you call me and then try to blow me up?"

Shrugging, Derek looked away. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He glanced back up at Casey and he noticed her eyes were red and watery. "Why are you crying? All I did was smirk at you!"

Casey's eyes widened as her hands flew to her face. She swiped at the tears in her eyes all the while thinking about how unfair it was that this was the second time Derek had seen her cry in less than 48 hours. "It wasn't you." She said simply. "I was just visiting someone and that's what upset me." She paused as Derek gave her a look. "Is that all?"

Derek nodded then he shook his head. "Why don't you just call Lizzie to come heal you?" He suggested.

Casey shrugged, "I suppose. But don't try to blow her up or she'll be very cranky with you." She teased as she looked up at the ceiling just as he had done moments before. "Lizzie." She called out firmly.

A few seconds later Lizzie appeared in a swirl of lights. "What's up?" She asked them, worried.

Casey didn't answer but just turned around and lifted the back of her shirt once more. Lizzie hissed and shot a glare at Derek while she walked over to Casey. She placed her hands over the wound and a soft glow surrounded them. Derek watched intently, having never actually seen a whitelighter heal someone. As soon as it started, it stopped. Lizzie removed her hands and Casey lowered her shirt as she turned back around.

"What did you have to talk to the Elders about?" she asked the older whitelighter.

Lizzie gave a humorless laugh, "I was trying to convince them to let you watch over Edwin and Marti as well as Derek."

Casey's eyebrows hit her hairline. "What! Why would you do that?"

Giving her a small smile, Lizzie assured her, "Because you're ready for it. You can orb on command, you were able to heal Derek, and you care about Edwin and Marti like they really were your step siblings." She stopped, "I need to go talk to Edwin and make sure we're okay. I should have said something to him." She put her head down in shame and left the room via orb.

Casey and Derek stood in silence until Derek broke it. "I think Edwin likes her."

Casey gave him a confused look. "But it would never work."

"Why not?"

"Because he would get older every day and she would stay looking like a 13 year old girl. You have to remember Derek, whitelighters don't age." Casey rolled her eyes as she started to leave the room, hoping to make it to the kitchen without any interruptions. No such luck.

Derek chased after her, "So you're going to look 16 forever?" he asked her. Casey just nodded. "That is so cool!"

Casey frowned, "Yeah, I get to stay in high school for the rest of my un-life!"

The smile dropped from Derek's face. "Ouch, that does suck. But maybe you can go to college and pretend to be on of those genius kids!" Casey shot him a look. "Hey, I'm just trying to help."

Casey gave him a small smile, "I know, thanks, Derek." Derek nodded as they entered the kitchen. There was a note sitting on the island. Casey walked over to it whereas Derek took a seat on the counter. "This says that they took Edwin and Marti to see George's parents. They were hoping George's mom might be able to help Edwin control his power. And leftovers from breakfast are in the fridge." She looked up at Derek. "That explains why Lizzie orbed out instead of just walking to Edwin's room." Casey looked back down and pulled a second piece of paper out from behind the first. "This one's a spell for adding a room. It says to have you read it and you should have a training room to practice in. Also, George says to make the training room a part of your bed room."

Derek frowned. "How am I supposed to do that?" He asked.

Casey's smile widened. "Looks like we're going to have a lesson in Spells 101." Derek didn't know if he should be excited or not, and the look on Casey's face was making him think not.

* * *

Derek was right. This wasn't fun. Casey had explained how to do the spell well enough and now there was a door in the wall that separated his and Casey's room. Only instead of leading into Casey's room, it lead into his new training room. And that was where the two of them were at the moment. Casey stood off to the side while Derek stood in the middle of the room staring at the punching bag that was built into the ceiling.

"Come on, Derek!" Casey yelled at him. "Concentrate! Try to blow the punching bag back."

Derek sighed. Casey had been yelling orders like that all day and he wasn't anywhere near blowing it back.

"Derek! Blow the punching bag back, now!"

That was the last straw!

"Casey!" He yelled right back. He flung around faced her. "Give me a break. I'm trying. Now, stop yelling at me!" He threw his arms out and there was loud bang as Casey was blown into the wall.

Casey's eyes were wide as she stared up at Derek from her new position on the floor.

"Oh, God." Derek gasped. "Case, I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I just got so frustrated! I'm sorry!"

He would have continued but Casey was shaking her head, smiling. "No, Derek. That was really good!"

Derek frowned. "Really?" The old Casey would have screamed at him to be more careful for the rest of the day.

Casey nodded. "Yeah. You need to tap into that anger and focus it onto the punching bag. I don't want to scare you Derek, but if you don't learn focus your powers, you or someone else could die." She reached her hand up and Derek grabbed it and pulled her to her feet. Wincing, she rubbed her lower back and the back of her neck. She waved a hand out, "Now, try it again."


End file.
